


Деревня

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Сансу нужно сбыть кое-что с рук, и срочно. К несчастью, в Подземье непросто найти покупателей, а не продавцов.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Деревня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 16 - Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064111) by [ReaderRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose). 



— Что ж.

Санс попал по-крупному.

Когда они с братом только обзавелись домом в Сноудине, он думал, что это, ну, дело житейское. Дом стоял без жильцов. Никто не знал, чей он. Дом нуждался в семье, семья нуждалась в доме... уравнение несложное. Все звучало прекрасно, верно? Никаких очевидных проблем.

Что ж, как оказалось, его абсолютно логичные выкладки где-то разошлись с реальностью. Теперь Сансу нужны были деньги, и срочно. Еще ему нужно не показываться в стольном граде Новом Доме, потому что потому, и это усложняло задачу.

Он еще мог кое-что сбыть, если покупатель не станет задавать слишком много вопросов. И обычно этого было достаточно. Санс знал подходящего парня. Вот только позвонить тому парню он не мог, и не мог пойти в город, чтобы с ним встретиться. Опять же, потому что. По совершенно не интересным причинам.

Итак, придется найти нового ростовщика. Все просто и ясно.

Вот только подвох оказался в том, что за пределами столицы, похоже, никому не сдался его хлам. Быть может, дело в том, что его хлам — пятитонная машина Судного Дня, пронзающая ткань самой реальности? Черт знает, что им в этом не нравилось. Сансу казалось, это отличный куш. Может, дело в том, что устройство сломано. Но погодите, это же только добавляет чистоты сделке и вашей совести! Можно перепродать и хлопать глазами, мол «ой, ха-ха, она и не работала! это был не я!», когда за тобой придет Стража. Санс даже не сомневался, что в Подземье хватало монстров, увлеченных починкой самой разной техники. А Папирус был в восторге от этой «головоломки», возился с ней месяцами! Пока огоньки его глаз не покраснели от ярости и он не всадил гаечный ключ в стену с каким-то звериным воем, заявляя, что больше не понимает, что вообще такое это ваша наука. Бедолага.

Честное слово, Санс и сам не хотел расставаться с этой штукой. Она хранила в себе много славных воспоминаний. Буквально. Потому что она натурально поедала воспоминания.

Но опять же, детали. Совершенно не интересные.

Дом нравился Сансу куда больше, чем это устройство, и в жизни каждого наступает момент, когда приходится оставить все, что тебе дорого, чтобы жить в хорошем доме, ну или как там говорится. Сансу 32 года, какой из него взрослый, но ему очень хотелось сохранить этот дом.

Папирус обсуждать вопрос отказался. (Последний раз, когда Санс на чем-то настаивал, Папирус целый день притворялся, будто вообще с братом не знаком, покуда тот не бросил носок посреди комнаты и Папирус не выдержал, изойдя на ор и пассивно-агрессивные заметки на клейких листочках. Теперь эта композиция живет с ними). Так что Санс решил, что может делать с машиной что хочет, если брат не заметит.

Первой целью на его пути стала та дама, Как-бишь-её, продавщица в единственном магазине Сноудина. Он вложил в рекламную речь всю свою харизму. Даже упомянул, что в машине можно готовить вкуснейшее печенье, что технически не было неправдой, но Как-бишь-её отказалась.

— Сам понимаешь, я не могу заниматься скупкой техники, раз у меня уже такой магазинчик, но ты можешь наведаться в Водопад или Жаркоземье. Слышала, там есть ребята с довольно... сомнительными... вкусами? Ну, за спрос же денег не берут, ага? Уверена, там кто-нибудь охотно выкупит твою машину Судного Дня!

— Ладно, — сказал Санс и немедленно телепортировался прочь.

— Удачи, друг! Надеюсь, кто-нибудь тебе поможет! — улыбнулась Как-бишь-её пустому месту.

Следующим шагом Санс попытал счастья в Жаркоземье. Сперва он наткнулся на некую даму-паука, продававшую печеньки. Они выглядели аппетитно, что хотелось взять не меньше пяти. Но они еще и стоили как раз столько же, сколько он задолжал налогов, так что он передумал и телепортировался оттуда прежде, чем она съела бы его за то, что печенье он уже съел.

Затем он оказался в заведении под названием"MTT-Brand Burger Emporium«, но парень за кассой лишь улыбался и повторял слоган компании, словно какую-то безумную мантру, снова и снова, что бы Санс у него ни спрашивал. Затем улыбнулся так широко, что у него хрустнул зуб. И кажется, даже не заметил этого. Но Санс все же купил бургер, и даже заплатил за него. Парню, похоже, удачи не хватало еще больше, чем Сансу.

На задворках он нашел записку, обещающую отличные товары в ближайшей темной подворотне. То, что надо для планов Санса. Но обнаружившиеся там девчонки хотели только трепаться и продать ему пистолет, а когда он сказал, что у него пушка уже есть, протянули «Уууу!», хором. Потом одна из них спросила, не гламбургер ли у него в руках, так что Санс его съел и ответил, что нет.

Следующая остановка: Водопад. Он знал, что обращаться к старине Герсону — большой риск. Мужик был копом пару сотен лет назад. Но он уже вышел на пенсию, а у Санса заканчивались торговцы, к которым можно обратиться. Экономика за пределами столицы почти не существовала. Но Герсон только расхохотался и сказал, что пытается сбыть свой хлам, а не разжиться еще большим количеством хлама. Зато он предложил ему немного морского чая, и Санс решил купить себе запас побольше, потому что чай был дешевый, а он любил еду.

— Знаешь, сынок, раз уж ты мой покупатель... слушай. Никому не говори, что я тебе рассказал, но... Я, может, и знаю, где у тебя товар с руками оторвут. Сечешь, пацан?

Если бы Санс уже не улыбался, он бы заулыбался. Ради такого почти не лень было разулыбнуться, а потом переулыбнуться. Почти.

Санс следовал инструкциям старого монстра. Герсон сказал, что телепортироваться туда не получится, и хуже новостей Санс в своей жизни, пожалуй, и не слышал, но поймите, он был уже на грани отчаяния. Так что он шел пешком. И шел. И шел. Целых две минуты. Невыносимых две минуты. И он нашел секретный лаз, о котором никто ему прежде не говорил.

Санс закрыл глазницы и силой воли заставил себя двинуться вперед... прямиком в пучины ада.

— Прив!!! — встретила его всепоглощающая какофония, и море пугающих, необъяснимых созданий окружило его. Санс не бывал здесь раньше. Никогда не слышал об этом месте. Чувство, будто за ним следят, пронизывало его насквозь, и жуткая, дьявольская — иначе не назовешь, — мелодия сопровождала его на пути в глубины логова этих легендарных хтоней.

— пРИВ!!!!!! я тЭММИ!

— пРИВ!!!!!! я тЭММИ!

— пРИВ!!!!!! дабро пажаловать... в ТЭММИ ДЕРЕВНЮ!

— фхсдхжфдсфжсддсхжфсд.

— пРИВ!!!!!! я тЭММИ!

— пРИВ!!!!!! я тЭММИ!

— Привет, — ответил Санс.

Он забрел глубже в море тэмми и наконец отыскал знак «МАГАЗИН ТЭМ», чувствуя, что колени уже подгибаются. Такое огромное расстояние. Но он был упорен. Он должен продать машину. Он должен спасти свой дом, который технически был не его дом, но по ощущениям его. Он должен добраться до этого магазина, сколько бы минут не пришлось идти на своих двоих, будто какое-то животное.

Санса переполняла решитеммность.

— пРИВ! дабро пжаловат... в МАГАЗИН ТЭМ!

Кассир улыбалась, и лицо ее слегка вибрировало, двигаясь по голове и в сторону от радости встречи с покупателем.

— Дратути.

— пРИВ! я тэмми.

— Здорово, а что это за место?

— даДА!!! иди в магаз ТЭМ!!!

Санс огляделся:

— Окей.

— пРИВ! я тэмми.

— Я Санс. Скелет по имени Санс.

— пРИВ! я тэмми.

Все это очень скверно пахло.

— Слушай, ты вещи покупаешь?

Темми завибрировала.

— даДА!!! иди в магаз ТэМ!!!

Санс решил считать это за «да».

— Такое дело, мне нужно кое-что продать. Очень ценное... и очень секретное. Ты на нем сделаешь большие бабки.

Тэмми начала трястись, а потом ползать по стенам и потолку безумно знакомым, но абсолютно, жутчайше неправильным образом. Не может быть. Это невозможно. Только он умел так делать. И Папирус, наверное, но брат считал это ленью и всерьез любил ходить пешком. Даже бегал для настроения и развлечения, как последний чудак. Но даже это обескураживало его меньше, чем происходящее прямо сейчас.

— Тэм хочет вещ но над платить за колледж!!!

— Ладно. И эта вещь, она как раз с этим поможет. Она уйдет за большие деньги, обещаю. А я отдам ее тебе за копейки, — Санс оперся о прилавок и подмигнул, хотя на деле ему хотелось держаться от этого создания как можно дальше.

— Тэм купить толстовкаспятномголубая за... 5М!

— Что.

— Тэм купить толстовкаспятномголубая за... 5М!

Какого черта? Эта... тэмми? (Была ли она вообще одной из тэмми?) Она хотела купить его толстовку? Но это же его фирменный прикид! Ни за что! Конечно, он наверняка в одной из своих пламенных речей божился, что ради дома продаст последнюю рубашку, но не надо понимать все буквально! Это была ложь. Он врал.

Неужели они его не поняли? Он хотел продать им устройство Судного Дня, искажающее ткань времени и пространства. НЕ свою крутейшую, знаковую толстовку.

— Нет.

— Хннн....!!! тэм оч хочет толстовкаспятномголубая!!!...! — она зависла вверх ногами, продолжая вибрировать. Лицо уже еле держалось. — тэм купить толстовкаспятномголубая за... 50М!

Эта цена уже была адекватнее, но Санс не мог этого сделать. Ни за что. Это его толстовка. Он своего не отдаст. Уж лучше потерять дом. Дом он хотя бы делил с Папирусом, так что это не совсем «свое».

— Нет.

— Н... но... — Тэмми, казалось, была на грани слез, но улыбка ее ничуть не потускнела. Вау. Вот это по-настоящему крипово. Каким надо быть чудиком, чтобы так делать. — Пж!!!!!!!!!!!

— Нет.

Прозвучала новая цена. 51М. Санс уже колебался, но сумел собрать себя в кучу. Каким идиотом он будет выглядеть, топая домой без верхней одежды. Папирус наверняка начнет острить, мол, Санс наконец отправил толстовку на свалку, где ту давно ждут и скучают, потому как она уже на 97% состоит из грязи... Не мог Санс такого допустить. Он отказывался. Шутковать над братом в этой семье мог только он сам.

Санс адресовал суровый взгляд плачущей, улыбающейся, вибрирующей Тэмми, надеясь финальным отказом напугать ее так, чтобы бросила свое деловое предложение и выслушала его собственное, про восхитительную, новую (неработающую) машину Судного Дня. Он погасил огоньки в глазницах, отбросил дружелюбные манеры и, не теряя своей широчайшей улыбки, прошептал:

— Нет.

Воздух будто сковало льдом. Все замерло. Никогда прежде Санс не знал страха такой силы, что сковал его в тот миг, не чувствовал такого холода, вдруг охватившего его несуществующие внутренности. Тэмми вдруг оказалась всего в дюйме от его лица. Ее губы все так же улыбались, но больше не шевелились. Голос, казалось, раздавался прямо внутри сансовой черепушки.

— Считаешь себя самым умным, не так ли? Но мы знаем, что ты и кто ты, Санс Андертейл, и мы не забываем. Ты пожалеешь об этом. Ты запомнишь этот день как положивший начало твоим вечным страданиям. Ты больше не будешь знать покоя. Думаешь, это смешно, мистер Андертейл? Едва ли.

— Эмн.

Голос Санса дрожал. Санс дрожал. Его кости гремели, но он оцепенел, не в силах пошевелиться. Как в ловушке.

Тэмми вдруг снова оказалась по ту сторону прилавка, улыбаясь как ни в чем не бывало.

— вОТЬ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Никогда в жизни Сансу не доводилось бегать, но в тот день он бежал со всех ног.

Санс устроился на работу. Если точнее, он устроился на пять. Что угодно было лучше, чем перспектива вернуться в то место. Он накинул на устройство простыню, запер его и объявил, как и Папирус днем ранее, что этой машины никогда и не существовало. К черту. К черту все. Уж лучше работа, чем это.

Что самое ужасное, Папирус был так отвратительно доволен, что брат наконец-то пополнил ряды легальной рабочей силы, словно настоящий, нормальный взрослый.

Его страданиям действительно не было конца.


End file.
